More
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: A sequel to "Beyond Amnesia", Abby can't get THAT night out of her head, and wants more... pure het smut, rated M for a good reason ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Couldn't help myself! I have a little thing for this pairing after "Beyond Amnesia" and wanted to revisit. Might do more, bring Connor back into the mix as well... but for now, this is pure het smut!**

* * *

Abby couldn't get THAT night out of her head. She'd tried, but it seemed every stray thought revolved around what had happened. She'd avoided Danny as much as possible; not through embarrassment but because she wasn't sure she could trust herself. Connor was not so easy to avoid, although he barely spent any time with her now. He kept going on about whether he was gay, or bi-sexual, or was that all a one off and he was actually straight?. He was a confused mess, and Abby didn't want to confuse matters even further by mentioning what had happened. She had said to him that a label didn't matter; if he enjoyed it then why not carry on doing it? But Connor was not the sort to just go with the flow; he needed the security of everything being in a neatly labelled area.

About three weeks had passed, and Abby knew she was not going to be able to just forget it. It was wrong, and the thought scared her; but she wanted - no, she needed - more. If she tried to seduce poor Connor in his current state of mind, she'd probably put him off women altogether. Danny was her only option, short of going out and grabbing some random stranger off the street. And that was assuming he would be interested.

She had never really had to work at getting a man to have sex with her if it was what she wanted, although it had been a long time since she'd tried. She decided tonight would be when she would put her plan into action as she watched Danny stride across the main room of the ARC. She could already feel herself getting aroused at the thought, and blushed when Danny glanced over. He winked at her; something he'd been doing since that night. She hoped it was an acknowledgement of an unspoken relationship between them; one he'd like to continue given half a chance. She would soon find out.

-o-

Abby knocked at Danny's door. He was surprised to see her, but his smile seemed genuine. "Come in, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he said. Abby felt his eyes on her, taking in every detail. She was glad she had made an effort. She was wearing a short skirt; something she very rarely wore as they were so impractical in her job, and a vest top that clung to her curves. She could have sworn she saw him lick his lips; that had to be a good sign didn't it?

"I was at a loose end." she said. "Connor's shut himself in his room again, and I'm fed up of spending Friday evenings on my own."

"So, you thought you'd come and pester me instead?" Danny laughed. "Not sure I'd be any better company than Connor, but you're more than welcome to come and share my pizza." he indicated towards the lounge.

"I've already eaten, thanks. But you carry on." Abby said. As he ate, they chatted. At first, it was just meaningless chat, then it turned to work… and then there was an awkward silence.

"How is Connor? He seems a bit… distant"

"He's not handling things very well." Abby said. "After Nathan, and then…" she stopped.

"He's not sure about his sexuality, am I right? I think between us we confused the poor kid!" Danny laughed. "Just when he thinks, yeah I'm gay and I quite like having sex with another man, he walks in on us and finds he also likes having sex with a woman."

Abby smiled. "That just about sums it up." Again, there was an awkward pause.

After what felt like an eternity, Danny spoke. "That was a good night though, eh?" He shifted uneasily on the sofa, not quite able to make eye contact with Abby.

"It was, yes." Abby said quietly. "That's partly why I'm here." she swallowed nervously.

Danny looked at her properly; he could see a sparkle in her eyes. Was she really suggesting what he thought she was? "Oh?" he said.

"I know it won't be the same because Connor's not here, but I thought…" Abby couldn't believe she was doing this. She tried to read Danny's expression; what was he thinking? Her question was answered; he leaned into her, his lips meeting hers in a lingering kiss. It was almost as if he was testing the water, making sure he hadn't misread her intentions.

She returned his kiss, putting her arms around his waist and shoulder as he shifted closer. His tongue traced across her lower lip as she opened her mouth, sighing. Then he pushed his tongue into her mouth, wrestling against hers and exploring. His hand cupped and caressed her breast, whilst his other slid between her thighs.

Abby felt her heart begin to pound so hard she was certain it would explode out of her chest any second. She could feel Danny's hand moving higher under her skirt, so she parted her legs a little to allow him to go further. She let out a little moan as his finger began to rub against the fabric of her underwear, and she dug her own fingers into his back. This was some kiss, and her body was already tingling in anticipation of what was to come.

Their lips parted briefly, only to remove each other's t-shirts. When they met again, the kiss became rougher. She could feel him trying to undo the fastening of her bra, so she reached around to help him. It was tossed aside, and then his mouth moved to suck and lick at one of her breasts whilst his hand continued to grasp and caress the other. Abby leaned back, sighing her pleasure. This seemed different to their previous union; he was taking his time, savouring every moment. Abby wasn't complaining though, her whole body was responding and it felt good.

His attention moved from her breast down to her stomach, his tongue circling her belly button as his hands moved to her skirt. He hitched it up around her waist and then moved down, planting featherlike kisses on her inner thighs. Slowly, each kiss moved closer towards her wet heat. "Danny!" she rasped, parting her legs wider. She could feel the warmth of his breath, the light touch of his finger, both tantalisingly close. He pulled aside the thin fabric, and slid a finger into her. She hitched her breath as she felt it move in and out of her.

"You like that, eh?" Danny said. He increased the pace, watching her hips roll and her back arch.

"Mmm, yes!" Abby responded. He pushed a second finger in as well, whilst his thumb circled the swollen nub of her clit. He moved back up her body, still thrusting his fingers into her, and captured her mouth in another rough kiss. As his free hand grabbed at her breast, Abby went over the edge. She let out a whimper as the waves of pleasure spread throughout her body. She could feel her internal muscles convulsing around Danny's fingers, and she pushed herself against him, needing just a little more pressure.

As she recovered, Danny unfastened his jeans and slid out of them. He guided Abby's hands to his boxers, and helped her to remove them. His cock sprang up, fully erect. Abby remembered exactly how it had felt inside her, and she felt her stomach flip in excitement. She would soon have it inside her again, and that thought almost made her come.

"Suck me, Abby!" Danny demanded. Abby didn't need a second invite, she was on him in a second. She swirled her tongue around his tip before taking it into her mouth properly, sucking him. The last time she had done this, she had intended to make him come but that was when Connor had interrupted. This time, she would have her wish. Danny was moaning softly as Abby continued, her mouth moving up and down the length. She felt his hips buck and seconds later, he gasped out and her mouth was filled with his juices.

"Hell, you're good!" Danny said.

"You're not so bad yourself!" Abby said, taking his cock in her hand again and stroking it.

"Mmm, we should do this more often!" Danny said, settling back onto the sofa and guiding Abby with him. She climbed onto him and took his cock in her mouth again. She felt Danny's fingers slid into her again, and then his tongue, making her body quiver again. He was certainly skilled and Abby began to think that maybe they should make a habit of this; perhaps Connor might even join them occasionally! Her head spun with the possibilities.

Danny was now fully erect again, and she was desperate to have him inside her. She shifted to lay beside him, looking into his eyes. She kissed him as he moved behind her into a spoons position, and then slid his hand between her legs to part them. She could feel his arousal pressing into the small of her back as his fingers rubbed her sensitive clit.

"I want you!" Abby rasped.

"What do you want? Tell me!" Danny growled.

"I want you inside me, I want you to fuck me!" She said. Then she let out a gasp as Danny slid into her. She prepared herself for hard thrusts, but he just pushed into her as deep as he could and stayed there. His hand rested on her clit, whilst his other hand moved underneath and around her to grasp her breast. She could feel herself clamping onto his cock, and turned her head to face him. The lust in Danny's eyes said everything; this was going to be something intense. He began to slowly move inside her, maintaining eye contact as he did so. "Danny." Abby squeaked out. This was probably the best sex she had ever had, and it was only just beginning.

Danny increased both the pace and force of his thrusts, but still maintaining full eye contact. He was breathing hard, letting out the odd gasp. Abby whimpered with each thrust, a fire building up inside the pit of her stomach. His fingers were rubbing her clit now, and his pace increased. "Fuck!" Abby yelled as she went over the edge, her body shaking. They still held each other's gaze and that was adding to the intensity of this union.

Danny's gasps were becoming more frequent and louder now as their bodies slapped together. Abby was still coming down from her previous climax but could feel another already building up. The thrusts became more erratic and she sensed Danny was close to exploding. She held off as long as possible, then felt her entire body become engulfed in a massive, quivering wave of pleasure. At the same moment, Danny exploded into her, filling her more than willing body. "Abby!" he moaned out loud, continuing his thrusts and pumping more of his seed into her. Abby was sobbing his name over and over, not wanting this to end.

Completely spent, Danny pulled Abby into a kiss; their tongues tangling together as he withdrew his softened cock. They held each other, their naked bodies glistening with sweat. Abby's mind turned to what Danny had said about them doing this more often. "So when can we do this again?" she said, trying to sound casual.

Danny chuckled. "Whenever you like. You and I are good together; I definitely want more."

Abby gave a contented sigh and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Couldn't resist giving these two another outing ;)**

* * *

Abby had been watching Danny for the last 10 minutes, slightly bemused. He was seemingly unaware she was there, as he was cursing. It seemed he was having trouble with his car. She finally gave herself away, giggling at his annoyance.

"Why don't you get one of the mechanics to look at it?" she said, leaning against a pillar.

"I asked them this morning, they're all too busy. Seems nothing in this place works properly today." He said, throwing his spanner to the floor and wiping his hands on some rag, and then using some handwash – the sort that dries itself.

"Yeah, I've noticed a lot of activity today. Connor's been tinkering with the ADD all day, it crashed after that powercut last night and now he can't get it restarted." Abby sighed. It was going to be a long day, she would have to wait for Connor to finish before she could go home.

"Wasn't just the ADD. Becker's going frantic because all the security cameras are down. He's got a face like a dog's backside!" Danny laughed.

"All the security cameras?" Abby said, glancing up at the one that scanned the service bay where they now were.

Danny nodded, a grin spreading across his face. "Becker's going to do a reboot in an hour, but until then..."

"I see." Abby said, moving closer to Danny. "So that thing we said we'd never do here because of the cameras..."

"You read my mind." Danny said. Abby leaned in and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Everyone is far too busy to notice we're not around." He said.

"Mm." Abby muttered, her hand stroking the growing bulge in Danny's jeans. They'd occasionally toyed with the idea of having sex at the ARC, but had decided the risk of being caught on one of the many security cameras was too high. Not that either of them were doing anything wrong, they were both single and free to have sex with whoever they liked, but they didn't think Lester would approve – and they could only imagine the rumours that would start once their secret was out.

Danny's hand slid inside her blouse and roughly grasped her breast through the thin lace of her bra, and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Abby gasped her pleasure and returned his kiss with an equal fervour. Without breaking the kiss, Danny unfastened the buttons on her blouse and continued to roughly caress her breasts. Abby's hand grabbed at his bulge and the kiss deepened, tongues tangling together in a rhythmic dance.

Danny leaned back against the door of his car, pulling Abby towards him. She lifted her leg to wrap it around him, and he grabbed it to hold it in place, grinding his groin against hers. His kisses moved to her neck, his breathing getting deeper and harder. Hands were everywhere as their lust increased, Abby's soft moans driving Danny on.

He pulled her blouse off completely, tossing it to the ground. He then slid her bra off and his mouth was on her naked breast, licking and sucking at her nipple. He grabbed her other breast roughly, moaning as Abby continued to grind against his erection.

After several minutes, Abby shifted so that her back was pressed against Danny. She reached behind her to grab his hair as he kissed her neck and caressed her breasts from behind. Abby unfastened her jeans and slid herself out of them, grinding her ass against Danny as his grasp on her breast became rougher. Both were breathing hard, and as Abby slid her fingers inside her knickers, she knew she was past the point of caring whether they would be caught and just wanted to be fucked.

Danny's hand slid down her body and pushed aside the fabric of her knickers, his longer, thicker, rougher fingers replacing Abby's inside her wet core. He thrust them in and out, making Abby writhe against him and gasp out his name. She leaned back and their lips met in another frantic, lustful kiss, those fingers increasing their pace until Abby felt her knees give and a wave of intense pleasure sweep through her body.

As she regained some composure, she turned and dropped to her knees. She unzipped Danny's fly and released his hard cock. She took it in her mouth straight away, bobbing up and down the length of his shaft, sucking hungrily. "Abby, I want you!" Danny moaned. Abby pulled away and stood up.

"Fuck me, then." She rasped, leaning into him to kiss him.

Danny turned her around and pressed her against the side of the car. He slid his cock into her from behind, his hands on her hips guiding her. "Yessss!" Abby moaned.

"You like it rough, Abby?" Danny growled, increasing his pace. Abby let out a loud moan which answered his question, and he responded with harder thrusts. Several minutes later, he withdrew and turned her to face him. "You know what I'd like to do?"

"Tell me." Abby rasped.

"I'd like to fuck you on the bonnet of the car." Abby could see the lust in his eyes and felt her stomach flip at the thought. This was why she kept coming back to him for more; he knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to push for it. It had made for some amazing sex over the last few weeks.

She took his hand and walked around to the front of the car. She lay on her back, stretched across the bonnet. Danny stood between her legs and thrust into her again with such a force she felt herself slide further up the cold metal of the bonnet. He crushed her beneath him, his cock buried deep inside her, and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her legs around him, preparing herself for the hard thrusts she knew were coming and not wanting to slide any further up the bonnet.

Danny grabbed both her wrists and pinned them to her sides against the car as he completely unsheathed himself. "Fuck me!" she demanded, as he pushed into her again, and then began pounding in and out at a hard and fast pace. It wasn't long before Abby could feel herself heading towards the edge, and she sensed Danny was too; recognising the slightly erratic pace to mean he was about to explode. Moments later, her head began to spin as her body convulsed. "Danny!" she screamed, as he let out a loud gasp and released into her. She sobbed as he continued thrusting into her, filling her with his seed.

Eventually, he withdrew and slumped next to her on the bonnet. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "I feel so bad!" she laughed.

"Yeah, you're a very bad girl!" Danny said, kissing her again. "I'll have to punish you."

"Oh? What will you do to me?" Despite the fact she was exhausted, and slightly sore, she could feel herself getting aroused again.

"Well, they say – once a copper, always a copper – and I have a few of the old 'tools of the trade' hidden away at my flat. Seeing as my car won't work, perhaps you could give me a lift home?" Danny winked.

Abby was stood up and trying to find her clothes. "Meet me in the car park in 5 minutes. I'll tell Connor he can call me when he's ready to go home, he'll be hours yet." She said with a grin. She had a feeling there was a hell of a lot more to come.


End file.
